


52: “Here, take my blanket.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [52]
Category: Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Ben Botkewich is now Ben Underwood, Car Accidents, Domestic, Gay, John Juergens is now John Underwood, Light Angst, M/M, Married Again, Minor Character Death, Sharing, Step-parents, family fic, sharing is caring, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	52: “Here, take my blanket.”

**52: “Here, take my blanket.”**

* * *

"Here Daddy."

Ricky smiled as he glanced down to his son John. The six year old was holding out his favorite blanket, which showed Mulan dress in her warrior outfit. He refused to be one of those parents who limited his child's because of gender beside Mulan is badass. Ricky smiled at the sweet smile on his little man's face as he held out the blanket. "I'm good buddy. Daddy's warm enough."

"No not you daddy, other daddy. Daddy Ben."

Ben stopped to see John staring at him. The little boy was staring at his stepdad with the biggest eyes. Ben didn't know how to react. John never seemed to really click with Ben since Amy died last year in a car accident. He and Ben always had a good relationship but it seemed to die down when Amy was out of the picture. 

"Me?" Ben squeaked as he glanced at Ricky who was staring with soft eyes. "You-u called me Da-addy Ben? Me?"

"Silly Daddy. Here, take my blanket. You cold right, Daddy?"

"How about we all cuddle that way we're all warm." Ricky supplied once he saw Ben freeze up. The older boy smiled as he moved to lean back on the couch Ben tucked into his chest and John tucked into Ben's chest with the blanket spread out across them all. 

"I love you Daddy and Daddy Ben."

"We love you too little man."

 


End file.
